1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus, such as a digital still camera or a video camera, and more particularly to an image data processing apparatus having an image pick-up device, which picks up an optical image and generates digital image data, the apparatus capable of superimposing another image data over the digital pick-up image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, certain models of an image data processing apparatus that picks up an optical image and generates digital pick-up image data, such as a digital still camera or a video camera, have a superimposing function for superimposing another image, such as a title message, date, etc., over the pick-up image data.
The conventional superimposing function provided for such an image data processing apparatus simply places another image, e.g., a title message, in a predetermined position of the pick-up image without any modification of the images. Therefore, when the title message laying on the pick-up image was a similar color to that of the pick-up image, the title image would blend into the pick-up image, so that the title message causes unclear. In such case, the user has to give up superimposing the title message over the pick-up image.
Further, in the conventional superimposing function, original pick-up image data is deleted from a memory after the superimposed pick-up image data has been stored in the memory. Therefore, the user cannot compare the original pick-up image data with the superimposed pick-up image data. To solve this problem, some prior art has proposed using another superimposing function that has the capability of retaining both of the original pick-up image data and the superimposed pick-up image data in the memory. However, since the two images are not related during the reproducing process, these two images cannot be reproduced sequentially, and the user still has trouble finding these two images from the memory and comparing them.
Furthermore, some models of a conventional image data processing apparatus having the superimposing function provide the user with a plurality of pre-stored images to be superimposed over the pick-up image data. The user can select a desired image from the prestored images and superimpose it over the pick-up image. However, it is likely that the user cannot find an image suitable for the pick-up image from the pre-stored images. On the other hand, other models of a conventional image data processing apparatus are provided with a message input device, which is detachable to a main body of the apparatus and can input various messages to be superimposed over the pick-up image. However, such a message input device diminishes the portability of the apparatus.
The present invention provides an image data processing apparatus and a method for processing image data which are always capable of preparing a conspicuous image superimposed over a pick-up image.
This is achieved in accordance with a specific embodiment of the present invention by an image data processing apparatus, which comprises: image pick-up means for picking up an optical image and producing electric pick-up image data corresponding to the optical image; pick-up data storing means for storing a plurality of pick-up image data produced by the image pick-up means; pick-up data selecting means for selecting one of the pick-up image data stored in the pick-up data storing means; first storing means for storing a plurality of first image data; first selecting means for selecting one of the first image data stored in the first storing means; second storing means for storing a plurality of second image data; second selecting means for selecting one of the plurality of second image data stored in said second storing means; first superimposing means for superimposing the selected first image data selected by the first selecting means over the selected second image data selected by the second selecting means and producing superimposed image data; and second superimposing means for superimposing the superimposed image data superimposed by the first superimposing means over the selected pick-up image data selected by the pick-up data selecting means.
The present invention also provides a method for processing image data, which comprises an image pick-up step for picking up an optical image and producing electric pick-up image data corresponding to the optical image; a pick-up data storing step for storing a plurality of the pick-up image data produced by the image pick-up step; a pick-up data selecting step for selecting one of the pick-up image data stored by the pick-up data storing step; a first selecting step for selecting first image data stored in a first memory; second selecting step for selecting second image data stored in a second memory; a first superimposing step for superimposing the selected first image data selected by the first selecting step over the selected second image data selected by the second selecting step and for producing superimposed image data; and a second superimposing step for superimposing the superimposed image data superimposed by the first superimposing step over the selected pick-up image data selected by the pick-up data selecting step.
Further, the present invention provides an image data processing apparatus and a method for processing image data, which make it easier for a user to compare an original pick-up image with a superimposed pick-up image based on the original image.
This is achieved by an image data processing apparatus, which comprises: image pick-up means for picking up an optical image and producing electric pick-up image data corresponding to the optical image; pick-up data storing means for storing a plurality of the pick-up image data produced by the image pick-up means; sequential access means for sequentially accessing the pick-up image data stored in the pick-up image storing means in predetermined order; pick-up data selecting means for selecting one of the pick-up image data stored in the pick-up data storing means; image data modifying means for modifying the selected pick-up image data selected by the pock-up data selecting means; and writing means for writing the modified pick-up image data in the pick-up data storing means in order to access the selected pick-up image data and the modified pick-up image data in sequence by the sequential access means.
The present invention also provides a method for processing image data, which comprises an image pick-up step for picking up an optical image and producing electric pick-up image data corresponding to the optical image; a pick-up data storing step for storing the pick-up image data produced by the image pick-up step; a pick-up data selecting step for selecting the pick-up image data stored by the pick-up data storing step; an image data modifying step for modifying the selected pick-up image data selected by the pock-up data selecting step; a storing step for storing the modified pick-up image data; and a reproducing step for reproducing the selected pick-up image data and the modified pick-up image data in sequence.
Furthermore, the present invention provides an image data processing apparatus, a method for processing image data and a program storage medium for processing image data which allow the user to prepare an image to be superimposed over the pick-up image data and to use it at any time without any other devices to be connected to the apparatus.
This is achieved by an image processing apparatus which comprises image pick-up means for picking up an optical image and producing electric pick-up image data corresponding to the optical image; pick-up mode selecting means for selecting one of a first mode and a second mode; first modifying means for modifying the pick-up image data produced by the image pick-up means when the pick-up mode selecting means selects the second mode; first pick-up data storing means for storing the pick-up image data produced by the image pick-up means when the pick-up mode selecting means selects the first mode; second pick-up data storing means for storing the modified pick-up image data modified by the modifying means when the pick-up mode selecting means selects the second mode; and first superimposing means for superimposing the modified pick-up image data stored in the second pick-up data storing means over the pick-up image data stored in the first pick-up data storing means.
The present invention also provides a method for processing image data, which comprises a pick-up mode detecting step for detecting one of a first mode and a second mode; an image pick-up step for picking up an optical image and producing electric pick-up image data corresponding to the optical image; a first pick-up data storing step for storing the pick-up image data produced by the image pick-up step when the first mode is detected by the pick-up mode detecting step; a modifying step for modifying the pick-up image data produced by the image pick-up means when the second mode is detected by the pick-up mode detecting step; a second pick-up data storing step for storing the modified pick-up image data modified by the modifying step when the second mode is detected by the pick-up mode detecting step; and a first superimposing step for superimposing the modified pick-up image data stored by the second pick-up data storing step over the pick-up image data stored by the first pick-up data storing step.
Further, the present invention provides a program storage medium for processing image data, which comprises a pick-up mode detecting module for detecting one of a first mode and a second mode; an image pick-up module for picking up an optical image and producing electric pick-up image data corresponding to the optical image; a first pick-up data storing module for storing the pick-up image data produced by the performance of the image pick-up module when the first mode is detected by the performance of the pick-up mode detecting module; a modifying module for modifying the pick-up image data by the performance of the image pick-up module when the second mode is detected by the performance of the pick-up mode detecting module; a second pick-up data storing module for storing the modified pick-up image data modified by the performance of the modifying module when the second mode is detected by the performance of the pick-up mode detecting module; and a first superimposing module for superimposing the modified pick-up image data stored by the performance of the second pick-up data storing module over the pick-up image data stored by the performance of the first pick-up data storing module.